Once Upon a Time in Eureka
by Tigrecat
Summary: A crossover between Once Upon a Time and Eureka-'nuf said. But since you asked: The gang from Eureka is summoned by the DOD to investigate the odd happenings of a little town called Storybrooke in Maine. Will they discover the truth, and how will they react when they do?
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beeeeep. BEEEP.

Henry's PDA had been ringing for the past minute-and the incessant beeping was really starting to get on his nerves. He stopped what he was doing to see what could possibly be so much more important than his project.

"Hey, Henry, did you get Fargo's message?" his beautiful wife, Grace, walked into his-their-garage.

"Uh, no, I was just about to open it." He did so as he spoke.

"It's a 911. Come on, let's go," Grace said.

They soon arrived at Global Dynamics, and headed up to the director's office, where they found Fargo, Holly, Carter, Allison, Jo, and Zane already there, waiting for them. When they walked in, everyone turned to look at them.

"What's going on?" asked Henry.

"This." Fargo picked up a few papers from his desk, walked over to Henry and Grace, and handed them one each.

They were photographs of what appeared to be a large, blue-purple cloud.

"What is it?" asked Grace.

"Looks kind of like vaporized iodine," Henry observed.

"And you just so happen to know what vaporized iodine looks like, right off the top of your head," Carter grumbled. Allison smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"We don't know what it is," replied Allison, "but it's very concerning. These photographs were taken from a satellite. It appears that this purple cloud of gas enveloped an entire town-a small one, in Maine, called Storybrooke."

Carter smiled. "Storybrooke? That's its name?"

Almost everyone in the room rolled their eyes, but everyone who did was grinning as they did so.

"Yes," Allison continued. "Storybrooke. It came to the DOD's attention, and now they want us to investigate."

"Why us?" asked Jo. "Couldn't they assign someone more suited for the task at hand?"

"Well, that's exactly it. They think we are suited for it," replied Fargo in the most director-y voice he could muster. "They think that this cloud of gas was either caused by us, or has something to do with science, so the experts on science should investigate."

"So...we're all going to Maine? Even me?" asked Zane.

"General Mansfield has ordered everyone in this room to go. Even you, Zane."

"This is a waste of our time!" Jo exclaimed. "This cloud of...gas has nothing to do with us! Who on earth is going to replace us while we're gone? We are some of the most important people in town. They can't just leave our jobs empty."

"They've got it all covered," replied Holly. "All we've got to do is figure out where this thing came from. That's not so bad."

"Everything's always much more complicated than it appears," Carter muttered.

"When was this...cloud first sighted?" asked Grace.

"According to the DOD, it was first spotted a week and a half ago," replied Fargo, glancing at his computer for more information.

"And they didn't tell us until now?" asked Allison incredulously.

"You know the DOD," replied Jo, miffed.

Fargo scrolled down through the email from the general. "They'll be picking us up tomorrow-for an eleven-thirty, business class flight to Belfast Municipal Airport. They've arranged for us to stay at the only hotel in Storybrooke-a place called Granny's."

"Do we each get a room?" asked Zane, unrealistically hopeful.

"No. They've got us in two large rooms, and they've separated the 'boys and the girls'," replied Fargo, quoting the email, annoyance evident in his voice.

Why did the DOD think of them as being so childish?

Allison raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Jo, who looked back at her with an expression that was the exact duplicate of Allison's.

"That's all," said Fargo after a few moments. "We'd best be getting back to work...I'll see you all tomorrow."

A few soft goodbyes were exchanged, and everyone left the director's office-except Fargo, of course.

Carter placed his hand on Allison's backside and led her out of the room. He said to her softly, "Since we'll be separated for a while...why don't we take advantage of tonight and do something we won't be able to do until we get back?"

Allison grinned broadly at him. "Of course."

Having overheard their conversation from their position a few feet behind the couple, it was all Henry and Grace could do to not burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter sat next to Allison on the plane, and he refused to let go of her hand for the best part of the three and a half hours. He knew they wouldn't be able to sleep together for a while, and he'd miss her warmth under the covers next to him.

When they arrived, they had to catch a bus from the airport to Storybrooke. Carter chatted with Allison and Henry for most of the ride.

They got off the bus when it arrived at Storybrooke. According to the small map they'd been supplied with by the DOD, Granny's was only a few blocks from where they'd been dropped off by the impatient bus driver, so they walked.

Soon they arrived at a cute little bed and breakfast run by a sweet, elderly woman. She kindly showed them to their rooms, then told them that if they needed anything, they could just ask.

Carter, Zane, Henry, and Fargo got settled in their room while the women did the same. In the room, there were two of the biggest beds Carter had ever seen. They paired up, two people to a bed, and although Zane complained a bit about sleeping next to Fargo, none of them seemed to really mind it because they were close friends.

Things went pretty much the same in the other room. Allison and Grace shared a bed, and Holly and Jo took the other.

Once unpacked, they all felt more relaxed. Allison sat down on one of the beds and sighed.

"Is anyone else exhausted?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yep," replied Jo, sitting down next to her.

"How are you tired?" asked Holly. "It's only two o'clock."

"It's been a hectic morning," Jo protested.

"It wasn't that bad," said Holly. "You could have rested on the plane."

"I did," replied Allison. "But I...er...didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me either," said Jo.

Grace had to turn away so they wouldn't see her holding back a laugh. "And I suppose that means Carter and Zane are both tired, too, then?"

Both Allison and Jo blushed, then they all burst into a fit of laughter.

Gradually, they eased into conversation, topics ranging from work to gorgeous men on TV shows. Eventually, they began to talk about what was going on here in Storybrooke.

"It doesn't even look like there are any traces of the gas left," said Jo.

"They could be invisible to the naked eye," said Grace.

"True," replied Allison, "But I don't even know where to start investigating this. Are we just trying to find out where it came from?"

"Yep," Grace replied. "But how will we do that without even knowing what it was?"

"The video from the satellite showed it originating in the woods. We'll have to search there," replied Holly.

Allison sighed. "You know, I like hiking in the woods a lot better when I'm not working at the same time."

They decided to grab a late lunch, so they knocked on Carter, Henry, Zane, and Fargo's room to ask if they wanted to come. They agreed, and went down to Granny's restaurant, surprised to find that quite a few people had come in the time they'd been in their rooms.

They sat down at a big table and ordered their meals from a kind young woman with long dark brown hair and pretty eyes.

From her position at the end of the table, Allison could faintly hear other people's conversations.

Curious, she listened in. The woman who had taken their order was talking to Granny in hushed tones. Allison could only barely make out what they were saying.

"-what they're doing here. Who are they?"

"There's word going around that the DOD sent them to investigate the magic that Rumpelstiltskin set loose from the abandoned well."

"No, but, who are they...like in..."

"Oh. That I'm not sure about. They could be anyone in the other world...or they could possibly not even exist there at all."

"They seem nice enough. If we told them the truth, do you think they could help get Snow and Emma back?"

"First of all, they wouldn't believe us if we told them that we were all storybook characters, and second...these people know nothing about magic. They wouldn't be able to find Snow and Emma or bring them back."

Allison was confused. So people had gone missing? And what was that about magic and storybook characters? She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Carter talking to her.

"Allison? What are you looking at?" Jack asked, peering over his shoulder to see where she was looking.

"Oh...nothing. Sorry, what were you saying?"

They talked for about half an hour, then decided to venture into the forest to search for the purple gas and wherever it had originated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Sorry for the delay; Thanksgiving was a very time-consuming holiday this year. Hope you enjoyed yours.

When you read this, please review it. Helpful criticisms are even more welcome than compliments, thought the kind comments do help boost my ego. =)

* * *

Still mystified by what she'd overheard at Granny's, Allison wandered slowly and carefully through the forest, searching for something, anything that could help them find out more about this mysterious purple gas. She clutched her PDA in one hand, ready to call her friends if she found anything.

Today they'd planned a quick, cursory search-nothing methodical. They all wandered randomly through the woods, knowing they could just use their PDAs as maps if they got lost.

Allison thought of what Granny had said at the restaurant. Something about Rumpelstiltskin letting magic out of a well? She sighed, wishing she understood what they'd been talking about. She really wasn't used to not understanding things, and she was already sick of it. Was this how Jack always felt?

She took a few more steps and arrived at a large clearing. She glanced around quickly, then turned to go back the way she came.

Seeing something on the edge of her periphery, she did a double take.

There was an old well about ten feet from her, near the center of the clearing.

The first thought that came to her was that this must be the well that Rumpelstiltskin had let the magic out of. The second thought she had was that she was crazy to even consider that. Yet, because of her pesky curiosity, she turned back towards it and walked up to the edge.

Peering over the edge, she got a shock when she saw clouds of purple gas floating around in the well's depths, the ever-changing mass of sparkly purple _something _captivating her attention.

She didn't even hear Jo walk up behind her until she spoke.

"Hey, Allison, did you find something?" Jo asked curiously.

"Yeah, take a look."

Jo walked over to her and turned her gaze to the inside of the well. "Oh..."

"Yep. Let's let everyone else know we found it," Allison said. She pulled out her PDA, contacted everyone, told them where they were, and they agreed to meet her and Jo at the well.

Jo and Allison stared at the gas for a while, not speaking, just watching. Jack was the first to arrive, with Henry, Fargo, Holly, Zane, and Grace not far behind.

That's when they first began to feel the pull.

As Jo and Allison leaned over the edge of the well, there was a sudden, forceful, downward suction.

Looking over at Jo, Allison asked, "Did you feel that?"

Jo nodded. The force of the pulling was getting stronger. "Guys, a little help?!" Allison called to the others.

There was nothing they could do. They were pulled in, each of them giving a little yelp of shock.

Allison and Jo were dropped down onto a pile of hay, in what looked like a small, old-fashioned village.

Jo looked over at Allison. "Where are we?"

Allison took a deep, nervous breath. Looking back over at Jo, she shook her head. "I have no idea."


End file.
